encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Encantadia (2016)
''Encantadia (2016 TV series) ''is an upcoming Filipino fantasy television series to be broadcast by GMA Network. It is dubbed as the modern requel (retelling-sequel) to the 2005 fantasy series Encantadia. The show is set to air on July 2016 on the network's GMA Telebabad block, and also to be aired worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV. The new sang'gres, keepers of the four gems, were revealed on April 4, 2016. Kylie Padilla will play the role of Amihan, Alena will be portrayed by Gabbi Garcia, Sanya Lopez is Danaya while Glaiza de Castro takes on the role of Pirena. Dingdong Dantes who originally portrayed as King Ybrahim/Ybarro returns in the requel to take on the role as Amihan's father, Raquim while Sunshine Dizon who originally portrayed as Pirena also returns to take on a big role in the requel. Production On November 5, 2015, Atty. Felipe Gozon, the chairman and CEO of GMA Network Inc. finally announced, during a GMA Network Press Confrence, the most awaited remake of the hit 2005 fantasy series Encantadia as part of the network's program line-up for 2016. On January 6, 2016 director Mark A. Reyes posted on his Instagram account that he will return as the director of the ground-breaking telefantasya. It was revealed the following month that Primetime Queen and Dingdong Dantes' wife, Marian Rivera will play the role of Ynang Reyna ''Mine-a, the Queen of Lireo who is originally played by Dawn Zulueta. It will serve as the comeback series of Rivera after giving birth to her daughter Maria Letizia. Klea Pineda and Migo Adecer will also join the cast as part of their prize when they were named as the Ultimate Male and Female Survivors of ''StarStruck VI. On April 4, 2016, the four new sang'gres of Encantadia were revealed live on 24 Oras. Amihan, the keeper of the wind gem, originally played by Iza Calzado, will be portrayed by Kylie Padilla. Gabbi Garcia takes on the role of Alena, the keeper of the water gem, who was originally played by Karylle. Newcomer Sanya Lopez is Danaya, the youngest of the sisters and the keeper of the earth gem, played by Diana Zubiri in the original series. Glaiza de Castro will be the keeper of the gem of fire, Pirena, originally played by Sunshine Dizon. Other cast members also appeared after the announcement, but their specific characters were not yet identified. Development The characters in Encantadia has been updated from the original series as well as the maps between, Adamya, Lireo, Sapiro and Hathoria and gains their own symbol. The Sapirians are designed to resemble a ninja while the Hathors are wearing as masked assassins. In character designs, Minea's warrior form is similar to Lira's warrior form in the original series and the costume designs of the four new sang'gres' warrior forms had made a drastic change to their original appearance and Raquim's appearance in the requel had made him identical to King Ibrahim's appearance in Etheria and Encantadia: Pag Ibig Hanggang Wakas due to their similar crown and appearance. The four gems however had minor changes which it resembles a sphere in the original series as it changes into a different shape except for the water gem. The fire gem is now in a tear-shaped, the wind gem is now in a crystal-shaped, the water gem remains in sphere-shaped and the earth gem is now in an oblong-shaped. Cast * Kylie Padilla as Sang'gre Amihan * Glaiza de Castro as Sang'gre Pirena * Gabbi Garcia as Sang'gre Alena * Sanya Lopez as Sang'gre Danaya * Rocco Nacino as Aquil * Ruru Madrid as Ybarro/Prinsipe Ybrahim * John Arcilla as Hagorn * Migo Adecer as Anthony * Klea Pineda as Muyak * Rochelle Pangilinan as Agane * Pancho Magno as Hitano * Vaness del Moral as Gurna * Christian Bautista as Apitong * Carlo Gonzales as Muros * Robert Villar as Wantuk * Solenn Heussaff as Cassiopeia * Mikee Quintos as Lira/Milagros * Kate Valdez as Mira * Dingdong Dantes as Raquim * Marian Rivera-Dantes as Mine-a *Sofia Pablo as Cassandra